Forever Mine
by Zawakei
Summary: He sent her away to never be seen again but what happens when Alois desides to take the one he loves back?
1. Meeting with God

Dark was his heart, black was his soul.  
The irony of one such as him being in a pure and holy place like a church was almost humorous. _Almost._

Why would such a rich, young boy be in a church at the dead of midnight all alone? Surely Claude or at least a servant would accompany the Earl, wouldn't they? No, not this time. He had come on his own, by his own wish. It had taken a while but he managed to convince his butler to let him go, just as planned.

He walked down the long isle, shaking slightly. He held onto the dimly lit candle in his hand tightly, keeping a hold of the only source of light in the room. He'd endure the cruel darkness which he despised so much for to complete his task. Pausing and looking forward, he had found what he was looking for: a confession booth.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked forward, drawing back the rich purple curtains, he entered the little booth and closed back the curtains. Placing the candle on the table infront of him and taking a seat, he placed his hands together and closed his light topaz eyes.

_"Dear Lord, it's been a while, huh? It's Alois Trancy, remember me? Heh, of course you do,"_ a smirk appeared on his features. _"I know I haven't been a very good person. In fact, I'm purely sinful. But I have something I wish to share with you,"_  
Tilting his head down and opening his eyes, Alois kept the childish smirk upon his face. His hands removed themselves from each other and fell to his sides. A little giggle escaped from his throat.  
_  
__"I'm not giving up, I will never! I told a lie when I sent my angel away. I mean, when I left her,"_ he sneered. _"I now know what I want. No, what I need. It's always been her. And I'm going to get her back,"_  
A sigh echoed the never ending hall as the blonde held his head up. It had never been easy to confess such things. Even to him.

_"Some say I can't have her, that I'll take her innocence away. Or that I will ruin her chance at happiness. They're all wrong!"_ he hissed.  
He took a deep breath again and smiled crookedly. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he stuck out his index finger before biting down hard on the tender flesh, drawing blood. Pulling away the wounded finger, he reached up the wall beside him and began to write letters in his blood. He chuckled and removed his finger once he had finished. Glancing at his work while sucking on his injured finger, the letters he had written replayed in his mind as he skimmed over them.

_"Forever mine,"_ he read. _"She is forever mine, no matter where I am or where she is. She belongs to me and only me!"_ he then grinned._ "I know what you're thinking, God. You're thinking I mere spoiled brat who only has to clap his hands and then get everything. Heh, that may be but I won't leave my chance of paradise. The contract I made is proof that I will do anything to get what I want."_  
The light of the candle had been getting dimmer, making the space around him darker. The Earl suddenly tensed and grabbed the candle, holding it close. He frowned.  
_  
__"This is your way of warning me, isn't it? Tch! Fine, I'm always up for a game. I will play you, God. And I will win with no doubts about that! Claude will see to it that I will get my wishes and then she will be with me once again,"_  
Alois stood up, his candle remaining in his tight grasp. He turned to leave but then paused. He smiled wickedly and his eyes glowed in the light of the flame. He tutted.

_"I'm off to bed and then I shall collect her tomorrow. She will be in my possession once again and I won't let her go again. Be prepared, God! Earl Alois Trancy will win yet again!"_  
And with those words, he left the booth, hurrying down the aisle and out of the building, a victorious smirk on his face. He would indeed once again obtain the girl he loved and she would stay by him forever more. _No matter what._


	2. Where am I?

You promised you'd stay by my side. You promised to always protect me from harm. You promised me happiness and love. You promised you'd never break any of the promises you make. But you did. You broke all your promises and shattered me to pieces. Now I'm in the lonely darkness, waiting to die and not feel any more pain...

It was dark, pitch black to be exact and claustrophobia was creeping though every crack of the empty world around her. She felt sick, weak and her heart was nothing but vacant and hollow. She was curled up into a ball, laying her side and shaking fiercely due to the cruel atmosphere she had no choice but to indulge in.

_Bang!_

The frail girl jumped slightly from the sudden noise that emerged from the obscurité. Her breathing quickened as fear washed over her, not knowing what was happening.

_Bang!_

This time it was louder, closer even and the female whimpered like a little injured puppy. She could hear some muffled noise shortly after, it sounded like someone talking and that thought gave hope and distress to the crumbling female.

_Creek_

Light suddenly flooded the bland hell that had consumed the still shaking girl and blinded her sore eyes, causing her to bury her head in her knees. I'm going to die now... I don't want to die! Someone help me, I don't belong here. Please...

_"Get up, you! You have a job to do!" _boomed a deep voice.

The female shook even faster, hugging herself as tightly as she could, not wanting to face reality. A grunt was heard and the loud sound of stomping boots approached the female and stopped by her feet. The girl slowly peeked up, wondering if the person had left or if she had been dreaming but she was sadly met by a pair of daggering green eyes and flaring nostrils. It was a man, around his mid-50s, and had a dark gray beard with quite long hair and was of an average height. He stared for a moment before huffing and reached down, grabbing the girl's arm before yanking her up to her feet which almost made her fall from lack of balance. She continued to shake, looking down at the floor under her, not wanting to make eye-contact with the stranger whom was still holding her arm tightly.

_"Look at me, girl! Look at me!"_ the man ordered sternly.

The girl hesitantly did as she was told and slowly tilted her head upwards, her heart thumping and thumping. Her arm was released and she stumbled backwards slightly before regaining her balance. The man grunted once again.

_"You're going to need some work..."_

_"Your highness, it's time to get up,"_ a smooth voice said.

Eyes opened to reveal a brilliant topaz-colour which sparkled as the brilliant sunlight hit them perfectly. The slim body that contained said eyes sat up and the owner yawned gently, stretching out their arms and then letting them fall to his sides. Their eyes glided over to the left, to the tall dark butler beside him. Alois stayed that way for a few seconds before a grin suddenly masked his face, his eyes now big and twinkly. Today was the day!

"_Claude! Get me ready as quick as possible! I'm going to get her back. Today!" _he announced.


End file.
